RUN! It's the parodies!
by ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat
Summary: This is to be a colection of parodies! All including KH people! From A to Z, this'll have every parody me and my crew can come up with! Well, please R&R Edalbyek!
1. Sora of the Island!

SSAHC: Hi! This is my first parody song! I hope you like it!

CI: Tell em' how you came up with it!

SSAHC: Oh, yeah! I came up with this while listening to a parody that Weird Al made. It just came to me.

MD: After listening to it, like, what was it? Ten times?

Sora: Yeah. Pretty much... T.T

Riku: SS doesn't own KH or Weird Al, or his songs and parodies, or the original songs!

Ansem: DARK! (Translation: Enjoy!)

SSAHC: Oh. PS. You can play the parody called 'Gorge of the Jungle' while singing/reading this. It goes in time! Sorta... The original parody is by Weird Al. GO AL! O.o Wait... "Original parody"?

People: GET ON WITH IT!

SSAHC: FIVE! (I meant "FINE!"...)

Riku/Sora: ON-

CI/MD: WITH-

Ansem: DA- (translation: DA-)(how original... 9.9)

SSAHC: FIC!1111one

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

'Sora of the Island'

So-so-Sora of the island, cute as he can be.

Ahahahhahahahhaaaaaa! Watch out for that key!

So-so-Sora of the island, wants a life with Kairi.

Ahahahhahahahhaaaaaa! Watch out for that key!

When he gets in the sea, he likes to have tea. With his bestest friend, Jim-a-nie!.

Then away he'll slip on his gummi ship, while Donald and Goofy stay in step!

Wiiiiith So-so-Sora of the island, friend to Riku and me.

Ahahahhahahahhaaaaaa! Watch out for that keeey!

Watch out for that- Ahahahhahahahhaaaaaa!

#Bang!#

Oooo!

KEY!

So-so-Sora of the jungle, FRIEND TO RIKU AND ME!

End

1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-

SSAHC: So? You like?

CI: Do you realize that she listened to it while writing and reading it, over and over again? It's getting annoying!

MD:HAHAHAHA!

SSAHC: Yeah. I mean, I was listening to it SO much... I made up a insult to this mean kid in class! It goes:

Mi-Mi-Miguel of the Munchkins, short as he can be!

I put him as Munchkin because he's a midget. No offence! He's just mean and it fit!

Sora: HEY! I'm not short! I'm... just... uh... not as tall as I'm sposta' be!

SSAHC: Suuuure... Oh. You gotta say some parts different. Like when you say Riku or Kairi, you gotta say it fast. And Jimanie(SP?), you gotta stretch out the word. Oh. That "Ahahahhahahahhaaaaaa!" stuff is Sora tripping over the key! .

Sora: I DON'T LIKE THIS/punches SS and runs away./

SSAHC: Heh! .& / ----That's an ice pack over my eye/

Ansem: DAAAAAAARRRR! (Hope you liked it! And please review!)

Riku: Oh, SS? Where da HELL did "he's like a monkey" come from!

SSAHC: Glad you askededed! Well, whenever I'm in Atlantica, Sora acts like a monkey! Don't ask why...

Riku: 9.9 ( ---That's rolling his eyes! See it?)

SSAHC: FINE! I'll change it/changes it/ Done! HAPPY!

Riku: Yes.

Sora: YAY! YOU CHANGED THE "Short as he can be" PART! SOOO HAPPY/hugs SS/

SSAHC: And you say I'M the one with da problems... Help?

Ansem: 9.9

SSAHC: O.o I just listened to my computer read this, and it sounded like "Ansem 9.9"! O.o;;;


	2. Sora got run over by a heartless!

SSAHC: Hey peoples and welcome to my second parody! I'm glad you could come today!

CI: Amazingly enough...

MD: Yeah, SS. Your stories are SO bad, I'm suprised people are actually reading them...

Sora: SSAHC doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the original song, "Grandma Got RunoverBy A Reindeer".

Riku: Hehehe...

Sora: What?

Riku: Nothing!

Ansem: 9.9

Axel: On with da fic! Got it memorized?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SORA GOT RUN OVER BY A HEARTLESS

Sora got run over by a heartless

Walking home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Ansem,

But as for me and Riku, we believe.

Well, he'd been drinkin' too much egg nog,

And we'd begged him not to go.

But he'd left his keyblade on the gummi,

So he went out into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',

At the scene of the attack.

There were claw marks on his forehead,

And Ansem's footprints on his back.

Sora go run over by a heartless,

Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Ansem,

But as for me and Riku, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Kairi,

She's been takin' this so well.

See her in there watchin' blitzball,

Stealing hearts and killin' princess Belle.

Now, it's just not Christmas without Sora.

All the friends are dressed in black.

And we just can't help but wonder:

Should we eat his paoupu pie or send it back?  
SEND IT BACK!

Sora got run over by a heartless,

Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Ansem,

But as for me and Riku, we believe.

Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of pare.

And a pretty chestnut candle,

That would just have matched the strands of Sora's hair.

I've warned all my friends and neighbours.

Better watch out at all parts,

They should never give a license,

To a man who loves darkness and plays with hearts.

Sora got run over by a heartless,

Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Ansem,

But as for me and Riku, we believe

Thaaaaat

Sora got run over by a heartless,

Walkin' home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Ansem,

But as for me and Riku,

Weeeeeeee

Beeeeelieeeeeeve!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora: O.o;;; What wuz that!

SSAHC: My parody!

CI: Okay people, we need your help down here! First, review and tell what you thought of this!

MD: No big flames and no cursing.

CI: And if you have one, give us an idea for a parody! It can be a parody of a parody even! Like the first song!

Riku: HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA! Sora got run over by a heartless!

Ansem: What did I do to end up here... REVIEW!


	3. Rare Items Song

SSAHC: Hey peoples and welcome to ANOTHER one of my parodies! This one's just gonna be a parody!

MD: They already heard enough of your yalking…

SSAHC: Shut up.

CI: SS doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or the last names of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, or Roxas. Hurkydoesntknow owns the last names Hart, Thompson, McCormick, Baxter, and Henderson. AllSS owns is the idea of this parody, and the thank-you card she gave Hurky for letting her use the last names! Wait. I own that card!

Sora: Are we done yet?

Riku: I don't think so…

Ansem: Nope. Not really. Oh well… ON WITH DA FIC!

Axel: Got it memorized?

Riku: Do you know how OLD that is?

Sora: I don't think he does…

MD: I see stupid people…(Like in that movie. It was really'I seedead people...'.Wasn't it Scary Movie?)

Ansem: Just step away from the mirror, then you won't see 'em.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An announcer says, "And now, for Sora Hart. He'll be singing "Rare items"."

Sora walks onto the stage. He looks nervously around as people watch him. He sees Riku flash him the thumbs up. Sora then begins to sing.

(To the tune of the theme song, 'Simple and Clean'.)

"You're giving me, too little things, lately.

Mythrilis somethin' I need.

That's when you laughed at me and said,

Don't get me wrong, I like you,

But does that mean I have to leaverare stuff, that easy?

When we're leveled up the hard way you'll understand

What I meant when I said no,

I don't think this game is that simple.

When you fade away, you don't hear me say,

Please, oh baby, be somethin' good!

Rabid and angry is the way that you're making me feel tonight, (or day)

It's hard to let it go.

The daily tasks, that keep us all, busy,

Are tiring me, that's when you came to me and teased,

Wish I could prove I like you,

But does that mean I have to leave you Orichalcum?

When we're leveled up the hard way you'll understand

It's enough when I say so,

And maybe, this game is that simple.

When you fade away, you don't hear me say,

Please, oh baby, be somethin' good!

Rabid and angry is the way that you're making me feel tonight, (or day)

It's hard to let it go.

Give me,

Somethin' that doesn't waste my morning, (or night)

Cuz' Sepheroth'll soon be here.

Regardless the MP, those HP balls don't help me at all.

This HAS been done before.

When you fade away, you don't hear me say,

Please, oh baby, be somethin' good!

Rabid and angry is the way that you're making me feel tonight, (or day)

It's hard to let it go.

Give me,

Somethin' that doesn't waste my morning, (or night)

Cuz' Sepheroth'll soon be here.

Regardless the MP, those HP balls don't help me at all.

This HAS been done before.

Give me,

Somethin' that doesn't waste my morning, (or night)

Cuz' Sepheroth'll soon be here.

Regardless the MP, those HP balls don't help me at all.

This HAS been done before."

/mutters/ "Stupid Moogles and their stupid list of stupid rare items that are needed, AFTER the large amount of other stupid items, just for the stupid Ultima weapon..."

Unfortunately, there were a few Moogles in the adience. After that last comment, Sora had gone missing for a week. They later found him bound and gaged in a Moogle shop. Reporter Roxas Henderson had poked him with a stick to see if he was alive. Nothing happened, so Namine Baxter had kicked him 'right there'.

By what was heard, Mrs. Hart won't be able to look forward to grandkids for QUITE awhile…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: So? What you think?

Sora/in squeaky voice/ Yeah. What you think? Review please!

Riku: No big flames or cursing. Some ideas for another parody would be nice!

CI: Yep-yep!

MD: 9.9 …sigh…

Ansem: HEY! WHERE'S A SONG WITH MY NAME IN IT!

SSAHC: Shut up. I'm tired. It's like, 11:23 PM. Night.

Axel: Review. Got it memorized?

SSAHC: Wait... If Sora thinks the Ultima weapon is SO stupid, why does he want it?

CI: Got me...

MD: Kill... Me...


	4. Random Christmas songs!

SSAHC: HEY… People! Welcome to the fourth KH parody song! w00t!

MD: Shut up and get on with it already.

CI: SS doesn't own KH or anything else copyrighted.

Sora: ON WITH IT!

Riku: You people are pretty weird, coming back every time…

Ansem: I don't care. Long as I get paid, it's all good. ON WITH DA FIC!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter four: Christmas Songs

Deck the Halls

Deck the Halls with gasoline,

Muahahaha, hahahaha!

Grab a friend and watch it gleam,

Muahahaha, hahahaha!

Watch the place burn down to ashes,

Muahahaha, hahahaha!

Aren't you glad we played with Axel?

Muahahaha, hahahaha!

Jingle Bells

Jingle bells, Clayton smells,

Darkside laid an egg!

Riku thinks that Sora stinks,

And Ansem did ballet!

Dashing though inter-space,

In an engin-open ship.

Over the worlds we dash,

O-M-G, what a trip!

Chipmonks going crazy,

Making Sora barf.

Oh what fun it is to laugh at him,

And then die later on!

We are dead! We are dead!

The keyblade's stuck in my head!

Donald lost to the big bad boss,

And Goofy now is dead!

Joy to the World

Joy to the world, Kairi's dead!

I barbequed her head!

What happened to her body?

I put it in a Marai,

And drove it away real fast,

And drove it away real fast,

And now I think that Riku knows, and will tell.

That's why,

Joy to the world, Riku's dead!

I put him on some bread!

And why did I do that?

Because I really felt like it,

And now he's a big sandwitch,

And I ate him all, with Pepsi. (Of COURSE!)

But I think now Sora knows, and then HE'LL tell.

That's why,

Joy to the world, Sora's dead!

I gave him over to Ned! (from the Simpsons)

How did that help any?

Now he's on Christianity,

And won't tell a living soul,

And won't tell a living soul,

But tells the confesion people, and then THEY'LL tell.

That's why,

I'm just gonna nuke them all.

BOMB THEM, BOMB THEM ALL! MUAHAHAHA!

Fin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SSAHC: Oh! I just helped my friend, formally known as CrazyIdiot, get an account! We're gonna do a tag-team story! Um. Note to yous people. As I punched in 'CrazyIdiot', it said it was taken already. I also tried 'cRAZYiDIOT' and 'CrAzYiDiOt' and it didn't work. I wasn't about to say 'ToidiYzarc', my friend is too lazy to type that in, plus, the name as to be easy to remember! So, her name is now... KrazyIdiot! w00t! . Me so happy! Do da happy dance!

KI: I know, stupid. But... creative... I think...

MD: Please review! Oh, no big flames!

Sora/dead/

Riku/dead/

Ansem: w00t! Now I can finally take over the world! Hon, get me my 'take over the world' polo shirt!

Ansem's wife: ...

KI: You see, Ansem just cut out a cardboard wife...

Axel: Review! Got it memorized?

Demyx: Kisses!

Everyone that's alive: O.o;;;

Demyx: O.O;;; Uh... Did I say that? I really ment Dance Water, Dance!


	5. A Kinda Authoress Note

Okay peoples. I'm gonna do a parody of a movie for the next chappie. I'll probably drag out to other chapters too… But, this is where YOU come in! I have some ideas, but I need a final. So, here are the movie choices:

1.) The House on Haunted Hill (the black-and-white one. The old one. It's kinda keiwl. (horror/mystery/sci-fic)

2.) One of the movies from the worlds or characters. (like the Pride Lands would be Simba. Duh… And Snow White would be… Guess. Please specify. Be realistic, though. It would be hard to do Nightmare. Though, it would be worth a shot…(vari)

3.) It (Oh my god. That wuz such a scarry movie/shivers/(horror)

4.) Chucky (maybe. If I can watch it again… /shudders/(horror)

5.) Sleepy Hollow (sweet. It got Johnny Depp. DON'T COMPLAIN!(action-adventure/horror)

6.) Edward Sissor Hands (humor/action-adventure/romance)

7.) Gold Member (either the rating would go up, or I would have to cut a lot out. Which would make it suck…(humor)

8.) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (either the old one or the new one (humor)

9.) Jumanji (action-adventure/humor)

10.) The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy (action-adventure/humor)

If I keep this up, I'm gonna have listed my whole collection of movies!

11.) Maybe 'Johnny English'? ( VERY funny! (humor/action-adventure)

12.) The Pink Panther (the new one. again, VERY funny. (humor/action-adventure)

13.) Mr. Bean (OMG! You gotta see the movie. SO funny! (humor/action-adventure)

14. Forrest Gump (Funny, but rating might go up… unless… you know (humor/action-adventure/tragedy/romance)

15.) Monty Python and the Holy Grail (LOL big time! Again… might go up… (action-adventure/HUMOR)

16.) Without a Paddle (rating MIGHT go up… (Humor/action-adventure)

17.) Hoodwinked (kinda funny. More of a little kid thing… (humor/action-advenute)

18.) Ghost Busters (Maybe? I don know… (humor/action-adventure)

That's all I can think of for now… Tell me what you think should be next!

TTFN (Ta-ta for now!) -SSAHC


	6. Vexen's A Science Girl!

SSAHC: WHOO! I LIVE PEOPLES!!! #runs around#

KI: Damn, she didn't even have any sugar.

MD: Um... sure... why not?

KI: Oh boy.

SS: OH! I GOT A COUPLE NEW FRIENDS DURING HIGHSCHOOL!!! GUNNA CALL EM 'E' AN 'L'! CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!!! You got a PROBLEM?

L: Joy... now she dragged us into this.

E: Whee... Axel... #drools#

MD: Ugh, am I the only guy friend here?

Chaos: Nope. I'm another one of SS's friends.

MD: Poor you. #pats C on the back#

C: Thanks. Well, I guess I'll do this... SS doesn't own anything 'cept this parody.

Ansem: ON WITH DA PARODY!

Luxord: O_o HE SPEAKS ENGLISH!

Ansem: #shifty eyes# Dark. (no)

(A/N: I decided that this was long overdue, and I was watching South Park)

omgimusingthisjustsoicanrantonabouthowcoolthisisthatimbackbutitprobablylookslikenonsensemissedyouguys

M: Hi-ya Vexen!

V: Hi Marly!

M: Wanna go for a ride?

V: Sure Marly!

M: Well you're too nerdy! #portals off#

I'm a science girl, in a moron world.  
I've got my test tubes, I wanna clone you!  
Got my blondie hair, but got some brains up there,  
See all my work and strife, this is all of my life!

M: Get out Vexen, no disectin!

I'm a science girl, in a moron world.  
I've got my test tubes, I'm clone you!  
Got my blondie hair, but got some brains up there,  
See all my work and strife, this is all of my life!

I'm a blonde single girl in the moronic world,  
Come right here, I want my recognition.

M: You're a freak, you're a DUDE, you can't comprehend,  
That you're just a old man with problems!

You can laugh, you can jeer,  
But someday, you'll all be DEAD!

HEEHEE!

I'm a science girl, in a moron world.  
I've got my test tubes, I wanna clone you!  
Got my blondie hair, but got some brains up there,  
See all my work and strife, this is all of my life!

Oh my god there's-a-giant guinea pig,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Oh my god, he's gunna rule the world,  
Oooooo oooooo,  
Oh my god there's-a-giant guinea pig,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Guess I shouldn't have used that chemical,  
Oooooo oooooo!

I don't walk, I don't talk, I just do as I please,  
I just sit in my lab, don't even try bothering me.

M: You're just weird, no-one cares if you die there alone,  
I'm gone now, I don't care, it's your problem.

You can laugh, you can jeer,  
But someday, you'll all be DEAD!

You can laugh, you can jeer,  
But someday, you'll all be DEAD!

Oh my god now a guinea-pirate,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Oh my god he's got a eyepatch,  
Oooooo, oooooo,  
Oh my god now a guinea-mouse,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Now where'd I put that mutant cheese,  
Oooooo, oooooo!

I'm a science girl, in a moron world.  
I've got my test tubes, I wanna clone you!  
Got my blondie hair, but got some brains up there,  
See all my work and strife, this is all of my life!

I'm a science girl, in a moron world.  
I've got my test tubes, I wanna clone you!  
Got my blondie hair, but got some brains up there,  
See all my work and strife, this is all of my life!

Oh my god there's-a-giant guinea pig,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Oh my god, he's gunna rule the world,  
Oooooo oooooo,  
Oh my god there's-a-giant guinea pig,  
Oh oh oh no,  
Guess I shouldn't have used that chemical,  
Oooooo oooooo!

V: Ooo, I'm having so much fun here!

M: Well Vexen, you are freaking insane.

V: OH I HATE YOU MAR!

#crashes heard in the background#

ughigougedmyfingertodaysoitsapaininthelampshadetotypeanditwasmyindexfingerbutatleastitwasmylefthand

SS: I JUST MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! #glomps readers# COOKIES TO ALL!!! X3 KI: And as of now, the polls are closed, SS got distracted and will do a parody movie on her own time.

MD: It'll kinda suck though, since she has no movie time.

SS: REMINDS ME, I GOTTA GET MONTY PYTHON AND THE HOLY GRAIL FOR IPOD!

KI: Yeah, she updated.

C: Also, as of about three years ago, SS had to hold the unfortunate retirement party of her dear Clicky.

E: As of you people who keep up, you know that Clicky is her beloved first laptop, a mac no less.

L: Alas, it was unknowingly a recall and the backlight gave out. As a graduation present, she received Clicky II.

SS: STILL MAC!

Ansem: Darkness darkness ness darkdarkdar!!! (review peoples! It makes her happy)

I/XII/MMIX


End file.
